Regenesis
by Grey Alchemist
Summary: Season 1 AU. When Sarah leaves to join Bryce, Chuck decides he has to embrace the CIA's original recruitment plan for him if he wants a chance to get his life and freedom back.
1. Chapter 1: Turning Point

_**Author's Note**_: When I found out about the impending season 5 renewal, it put me in such a good mood that I decided to give writing a story a shot. This is the idea that I came up with; technically, this is the first story I ever attempted for _Chuck_, I was just stuck on it for a long while.

_**Author's Note II**_: This is a story about the journey Chuck undertakes to get control of his life back. Any relationship between Chuck and Sarah will be a minor element. Don't expect to see much of Sarah. I know that will turn some of you away, so I'm letting you know upfront.

_**Summary**_: Begins at the end of _Nemesis_, into _Crown Vic_: Sarah leaves to join Bryce, it doesn't turn out quite like she thought. Now that Sarah's gone and there's no one to look out for him, Chuck decides he has to embrace the CIA's original recruitment plan for him if he wants a chance to get his life and freedom back.

_**Once Again: **_Do not own _Chuck_ at all.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

Chapter 1: Turning Point

The room's phone rang, she was pretty sure she knew who was calling. After a minute of ringing, she resolved to answer the call and accept everything that came with it. She walked across the room, from the window she had been staring out of for the past hour, towards the nightstand where the phone rested. Just as she was about to pick up the phone, her cell started to buzz, and the picture she had gotten so used to seeing came to life on the screen. One look at his face and she was back to square one. Even in her own room she couldn't escape them. The dueling beckoning finally became too much for her; she unplugged the phone, turned off her cell, and threw both across the room. She crawled into her bed and under the covers, deciding to hide away in her room. There would be time to deal with things later, much later; maybe if she stayed there long enough they would sort themselves out.

**-0-**

_Saturday_

_November 24, 2007 _

_9:00 am PST_

After a night of uneasy sleep, a decision was finally made.

Sarah Walker's mind had been a jumble of warring thoughts and feelings ever since Bryce Larkin had come back from the dead. This was a complication she did not need, not on top of everything else going on. Of course, Bryce wasn't about to make it any easier for her. Yes, they had been in a relationship, but he had abandoned her, turned on his country. At least, that's what she had believed up until that point, and he had the nerve to say she still loved him?

Yes, there were still some strong feelings there, but she had grieved his loss; she had started to move on. There was no turning back at this point. Not after meeting Chuck. Because of him, Sarah had realized that the idea of having a family, having kids, wasn't as farfetched as she once had thought. She wanted something more, something fulfilling. Even though she still cared about Bryce, their relationship was not enough, not anymore. She knew Bryce was still the same man he had been for as long as she'd known him, and that man was not interested in anything beyond the status quo. Chuck, on the other hand would gladly give her everything she wanted. Unfortunately, she couldn't have him. More specifically, her training and sense of duty wouldn't even let her broach the subject of a relationship with him; no matter how much he got hurt every time she shot him down.

As it seemed to be the case more and more lately, Chuck was the main source of her inner conflict at the moment. She was so drawn to him, it was disconcerting. At times, when she was alone, it was easy to forget all her training and let herself freely feel for him; to picture a real relationship with him. That could not be allowed to happen. She was an agent, and he was an asset. Agent Sarah Walker knew full well that at some point she would be forced to burn him, just like countless others before him had been once their usefulness ended.

She could not allow herself to become compromised. Giving in and kissing him when she thought they were both about to die was one thing. But she was a professional, what she wanted was irrelevant, no matter how right it felt. She pledged to protect the greater good. Besides, she couldn't disappoint Director Graham. He had saved her from a life of crime; he had given her a purpose. Without him she would still be Jenny Burton, daughter of a conman, and probably in jail if not dead. Graham had turned her into Sarah Walker, CIA agent, feared and respected. Falling for her asset and getting him killed would be no way to repay the Director.

So, when Bryce asked her to join him on his mission, she saw a way out. Operation Bartowski and Bryce's mission weren't all that different. They were both after Fulcrum now. Both missions were equally important to the well being and security of the nation. Bryce needed help; she was sure Director Graham would understand, maybe even commend her initiative; after all, she was his favorite. It's not like she was leaving to be with Bryce, that aspect of their partnership was over as far as she was concerned.

But could she really leave Chuck? Who would protect him? Who would look out for him? Sure, Casey would protect the Intersect, he was a soldier and he followed orders to the best of his ability, of which he had plenty. The problem was: those orders did not include looking out for the best interests of Chuck. That was made clear that first night she ran into Casey during her date with Chuck. He had been ready to shoot both of them on that rooftop. Sarah had no doubt he would do the same now if he was called upon to do so. Hell, he had shot Bryce for the second time just two days before without blinking an eye. Chuck could end up either dead or in a bunker deep underground before he knew what was happening if she wasn't here to stop it.

That thought alone was enough for her to make up her mind.

The safety of one man did not outweigh the safety of the entire country. The fact that she was even thinking of placing Chuck before her duty was great for a girlfriend, not for a government agent, and especially not for Graham's protégé.

Deciding she could no longer perform her duty with the Intersect, Sarah Walker packed her suitcase and dialed a number she wasn't sure she would ever use until that very minute.

The call went through after the second ring.

"Bryce?"

**-0-**

_Saturday_

_November 24, 2007_

_3:00 pm PST_

Major John Casey and Chuck Bartowski stood waiting in the middle of the Major's living room for the conference call with their bosses to begin. Casey was patiently facing forward, not wanting to even glance at Chuck for fear of breaking the dam of questions he was sure lurked just behind one ill-timed look. The kid was falling hard for Walker, if he hadn't already. Judging by the reaction to Larkin's reappearance and subsequent interaction with Team Bartowski, he would bet it was the latter. Casey would gladly shoot Larkin again and get rid of that particular pain in his side; if it benefited Chuck in any way, well that was just a bonus. Unfortunately, he was under strict orders _not_ to shoot the arrogant tool. As it turned out, he was not a traitor, but rather, he helped expose Fulcrum. The Major still had his doubts. Anyone who can screw over a friend as badly as Larkin screwed Bartowski is not to be trusted as far as he was concerned.

_Crap_. The moron looked like he was about to burst. _Why did I look?_

"Casey, have you heard from-" Chuck was cut off by the sudden appearance of General Beckman and Director Graham on the flat screen on Casey's wall.

"The serial numbers Chuck flashed on are a strain of counterfeit currency the treasury has been trying to crack for years, but perhaps we should wait to brief you until Agent Walker arrives," began Director Graham without any greetings, as per usual.

"Yes. Where is Agent Walker?" General Beckman had asked, but both their superiors were intently waiting for an answer. They did not like to be kept waiting, especially not by a subordinate.

"Uh... Ma'am, Agent Walker's currently-" Casey found himself being cut off. _Oh, great._

"She, uh-Agent Walker's currently suffering from a spastic colon which acts up on her from time to time, so..." finished Chuck lamely. Casey could only grimace and bob his head in agreement, of all the things the moron could've come up with... but it was out there now, and internally he was smiling; he couldn't wait to tell Walker about this one, if she was still around that is. He wasn't sure she hadn't run away with Larkin. He was only half joking when he had said as much to Chuck the night before. If she was still around though, there was a definite possibility she would kick Bartowski's ass for making her look bad.

Graham interrupted his little fantasy. "She has no history of that."

"Perhaps we should reschedule when Agent Walker is feeling better." The look on General Beckman's face clearly showed this was not a topic of conversation she was willing to get into.

_If looks could kill_, thought Chuck. _How does she ever get along in an informal setting?_

"Ma'am, there's no need for that. Bartowski and I can fill her in on anything she missed when she gets here." Casey didn't want to waste time waiting for something that might not happen. There were bad guys out there that needed shooting. If Walker didn't show by the end of the day, he'd let them know about Bryce's offer and her apparent acceptance. Let her deal with the consequences.

General Beckman considered Casey's words for a few seconds before replying, "Very well. As we were saying, Lon Kirk now devotes most of his time and money to aid projects, mostly foreign."

"And we think he's the source?" Casey spoke up.

"Not confirmed. However we have intel that a major counterfeiter is in Los Angeles trying to acquire a new set of printing plates," stated Director Graham.

"How shall we proceed?" Casey really didn't want to hear what was coming next. He knew they would need Walker's special talents for this one.

"As far as Kirk is concerned: very cautiously. He's very well connected." _Damn_. If Graham thought they should be cautious, this was not going to be good. Casey couldn't handle the mission and protecting Chuck by himself. They might both end up getting killed.

"He's hosting a charity event tonight at the New Constellation Yacht Club. Walker and Chuck will go as guests, Casey as staff." As General Beckman finished, she thought she saw bemusement on Casey's face for a moment, but that couldn't be. Not from Major Casey, at least.

"One question: will Chuck and Walker be going as a couple?" Casey was trying to not show the smirk fighting to reveal itself, but from the General's reaction, it clearly didn't work.

The General leaned back in her chair with an appraising eye, "Unless they have a problem?"

"No problem." _At least none that I'm telling you about_, Chuck thought. He wouldn't say it to the General or Director, they would reassign Sarah in a heartbeat, but why hadn't she answered her phone when he called her last night? Or this morning, for that matter. Could she have really left with Bryce like Casey said?

"Good luck, then." And, with those parting words from Graham, the connection was terminated.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

_**A/N**_: I adapted the second scene from the corresponding scene in _Crown_ _Vic_, so most of the dialogue is from that episode; it's just been shifted around. I thought this would be a good place to break from canon. Please let me know if you're interested in me continuing with this story.


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter. The first three chapters are mostly set-up, bear with me. Here's chapter 2:

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

Chapter 2: Realization

_Sunday_

_November 25, 2007 _

_5:00 pm PST_

"It was the only way I could think of- I am so sorry!" The look on Casey's face did not harbor good things for Chuck.

"Let's not do anything hasty..." Oh, this was not going to be fun. "Casey...Casey!"

Casey scooped him up forcefully, lifted him over his head, and threw him clear over board. Chuck found himself going for a swim in the Pacific. Just before he hit the water, Chuck thought: _Man, he really loved that Vic... and he is surprisingly strong._

**-0-**

_Saturday_

_November 24, 2007_

_5:00 pm PST_

"Okay, Chuck. Walker hasn't shown, and we have a mission to plan." The briefing had been over for two hours, and still no sign of Walker. Casey didn't hold much hope of her still being anywhere near Echo Park, but he wasn't about to tell Chuck that. Like it or not, he needed the nerd on this one. "We'll go with the covers Beckman gave us, if Walker shows we can bring her in, if not then you'll be single for the night. Either way, _we're_ doing this," he said, motioning between the two of them.

"What do you mean _if_ she shows? Do you know something?"

"No, moron," Casey gruffly responded. "Walker and I don't exactly socialize outside work. I believe in being prepared for anything. Something you should think about. Anyway, we can't count on Walker driving you there, so I'll have a car pick you up and take you to the club. Once you get there, look for me. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but it's _your_ job to get close to Kirk on this one."

"Uh... I don't think I can do that, Casey. I don't... you know I'm not... not that there's anything wrong with that," he babbled. Chuck fidgeted nervously. "I mean, I don't think he'll go for that either."

With an exasperated grunt and a roll of his eyes, he replied, "I meant _befriend_ him... idiot. Feed his ego. Get him talking about his business. Do what you have to, to get in his good graces. The more he likes you, the more he'll open up."

"Oh! I can do that! No problem."

"Yeah, we'll see." Casey shook his head, unconvinced.

**-0-**

Sarah had yet to answer or return any of his calls. The mission was only three hours away. Chuck decided to drop by her room and check in on her, maybe talk some things out. They hadn't had a chance to talk about that kiss at the docks, what with Bryce resurfacing after months of thinking him dead. He didn't know where they stood now. She acted jealous and completely ruined his relationship with Lou. Well, her bosses had done that part, but she _had_ ruined his date. Then she kisses him like there was no tomorrow, well actually, at that point they both thought that was true, only to cast him aside as soon as Bryce showed up. And if that wasn't enough, she goes and makes out with his nemesis _in_ _his_ _room_! After a minute of knocking, and another five of waiting, he had gotten himself worked up. What the hell was she doing? Was she playing him? Was she just keeping the asset in line?

But if that was true, why would she kiss him when she thought they were about to die? Was it just because he was the only one around? Maybe she would have kissed anyone who was nearest her at that point. Chuck turned and headed for the elevator. She obviously wasn't going to answer, and he had a mission. No need to piss Casey off. As he reached the lobby, Chuck turned and headed for the front desk. He hoped it wasn't true, but had to know.

"Excuse me."

"Yes, sir, how can I help you?"

"Can you tell me if Sarah Walker is still in room 927?"

After checking the computer records, the desk clerk looked up at Chuck and answered, "It seems Miss Walker checked out early this morning."

"I see... Thank you." _Well, I guess I have my answer._ Chuck felt his heart constrict upon hearing that. Whereas he was worked up not a minute ago, now he just felt deflated. Bryce Larkin had done it to him again. He really hated that guy.

"Your welcome, have a nice day."

"Not likely..." he muttered as he turned and started to walk away.

**-0-**

_Saturday_

_November 24, 2007_

_8:00 pm PST_

A limo picked Chuck up and drove him to the yacht club. He really didn't feel like doing this, but he was the Intersect and they had a job to do. At 8:45 p.m., he walked into the club and down a curved staircase in his black tuxedo. Tonight, he was Charles Carmichael, eligible _bachelor_, it seemed. The event was already in full swing. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he scanned the room and spotted Casey in a black dealer's uniform with a golden vest over it, at a roulette table. A couple of guys had been at the table; as soon as they left, Chuck made his way to Casey, picking up a Martini from a serving tray on the way.

"Since when do you drink Martinis?"

"Oh, I don't, no; but Carmichael loves them." After taking a drink, Chuck continued, despite Casey's annoyed grunt, "If you're expecting me to hit the tables tonight, I'm going to need a no-interest spy loan or something like that. You'd be shocked what a government supercomputer pays these days."

"The CIA staked us, you have a hundred."

"Ah, well, okay, then."

"There he is, don't screw up." And with that, Casey and Chuck were joined at the table by Lon Kirk.

"Ah, roulette, huh?" Chuck started. "My favorite game aside from Call of Duty. Chips, please."

"One hundred, sir. Good luck." In a much quieter voice and with a pointed look, Casey added, out of Kirk's earshot, "Don't lose it, moron."

"I don't believe we've met before, I'm Lon Kirk. I'm the host of this evening's event." Kirk offered his hand for Chuck to shake and continued, "I know the people of Taiwan are deeply appreciative of your generosity."

While shaking hands Chuck responded, "Oh well, cheers. The name's Charles Carmichael."

"Pleasure." Casey started to spin the wheel and Kirk began to place his bets on the table. "I always bet on red because it reminds me of all the pain and suffering in the world."

"How noble," Chuck responded, while thinking that if Sarah _were_ here, she'd probably be shamelessly flirting with this self-absorbed idiot.

"Any other bets?"

"Umhumm...umhumm," Chuck didn't know why he was suddenly feeling jealous or why it even mattered at this point, he just reacted. "I'm in- all of it. Always bet on black: Wesley Snipes, Passenger 57; not a great film, granted."

"Are you sure you want to risk it all, sir?" Casey eyed him with a wary eye. "You might want to reconsider?"

"Doesn't seem prudent," added Kirk.

"Prudent! Ha ha ha ha! I mean, here I thought we were gambling, right?" Casey's hints went right over Chuck's head. "Plus, if I lose it, it goes to charity anyway, so here's to losing, right?" And with that, Chuck raised his glass and tapped it against Kirk's.

"Cheers."

"Bets are in, one hundred thousand on black."

As soon as Chuck heard those words and realized what he had just done, he was fighting to keep from choking on his drink. "One hundred thousand dollars? Is that what you just said?" It was too late but he tried to get out of it anyway, "Uh, no no no no no! Wait, wait, I don't-I didn't realize..." Seeing the stares of the people that had suddenly surrounded the table, he tried to play it off, "This is normal, it's a normal bet for me, a hundred thousand dollars, so... come on black! Black! Black! Black! Black!"

The ball stopped rolling around the wheel and Casey called out, "Three, red."

Amid the groans of disappointment encompassing the table, Chuck lamely inquired, "Do you guys do mulligans in roulette? Or, or any kind of a do-over? Is there like a thingie?"

While Chuck quickly consumed what remained of his Martini trying to make himself feel better, a man came up to Kirk and whispered in his ear, after which, he promptly got up. "If you'll excuse me..."

Casey quickly followed Kirk with his eyes and prompted Chuck to follow suit. As soon as he laid eyes on Kirk's companion, Chuck's pupils dilated and his eyelids fluttered. The familiar trance of the Intersect at work lasted only a few seconds, but it told him all he needed to know. "Kirk is talking to Rashan Chen. He's the Taiwanese attaché to the Premiere, he's dirty. They're using the charity as a front to launder counterfeit money."

"Something's wrong." Casey watched as Chen stormed away, leaving an aggravated looking Kirk behind. "That's it, there's nothing more we can do here tonight," he said, as Lon Kirk left the party with his body guards in tow. "We'll put a surveillance team on him."

"Oh, by the way, we'll work on a payment plan later."

"Can we?" Answered Chuck with narrowed eyes.

**-0-**

_Saturday_

_November 24, 2007_

_11:30 pm PST_

"Major Casey? Do you realize what time it is?" A groggy voiced General Beckman answered.

"Yes, general," he said, uncomfortable at having to make this call at all. "I'm sorry for calling so late."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Ma'am, I'm calling to report that Agent Walker has gone AWOL."

"What?" She said, irritation enveloping her voice.

"When Larkin was here, he asked her to leave with him on his assignment. It appears that she took him up on the offer."

"Didn't you say she was sick?"

"That was the asset ma'am. I think he was hoping she was still around, but he confirmed it himself. She checked out of her hotel early today; left without saying anything."

"I see... well, thank you for letting me know, _finally_," she said bitingly. "I'll let Director Graham know. We'll take care of it. Stand by for new orders."

She hung up. The tone of her voice didn't bode well for Walker. He shrugged: _Oh well, her funeral_.

Casey went to bed.

**-0-**

_Sunday_

_November 25, 2007_

_9:00 am PST_

Chuck walked out the back of his apartment complex, trash bags in hand, still thinking of the disaster the night before, and Sarah's abandonment. He absentmindedly opened the trash can, disposed of his bags, and began walking back inside. Until something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, that is. There, looking like something out of a Whitesnake music video was John Casey washing his car in an almost erotic and longing manner. _That_, was one image Chuck would not be able to soon forget.

_Brrrr... What the hell Casey! _Chuck felt every last hair on his arms stand up. "Nice car."

"Not just any car, it's a 1985 Crown Victoria. But like a lady, she doesn't like when I talk about her age."

"I'm not a car guy, so I don't really... pretty... pretty shiny, though." Chuck didn't know where to take the conversation.

"Yeah, she's shiny!" And then Casey proceeded to spew forth every single feature of the car.

Chuck heard something about a GPS tracking system in there somewhere, but mostly, the noises coming from Casey's mouth sounded like, "Wah wah wah wah, wah wah wah wah..." Not really, but they might as well have, for all Chuck understood, and the look of bewilderment on his face reflected that point.

"That's great. That's... that's really great, Casey."

"Could buy ten more just like her with the money you _pissed_ away in one spin last night."

"I _knew_ you weren't gonna let that go, how did I know that?" Chuck however, had more pressing issues on his mind. "Casey, it's pretty much a guarantee that Sarah's gone for good, right?"

"Urgh. Yeah, I'd say so." Casey could tell Chuck was down.

"What happens now?"

"Oh, don't worry. I hear there's a great selection of new handlers in this year's CIA Christmas Catalog," Casey finished with a little smirk.

"Are there? Thanks a lot," Chuck threw back, annoyed at Casey's attitude.

Letting out a sigh, Casey started, "Don't take it personally. She was just doing her job: keeping the asset complacent. That means making you believe whatever she had to. That's what makes her such a good agent." Casey continued, "The CIA teaches you to get the job done no matter what. Feelings don't come into play. It takes a certain kind of personality to do the job well, and Walker is one of the best. She did you a favor by leaving." At the look Chuck gave him, he added, "Larkin is just as screwed up as she is. You should know. They deserve each other. Probably gonna end up getting each other killed. Trust me when I say you're better off."

It dawned on Chuck that no matter how he felt, he really knew nothing about Agent Walker. She always kept him at arm's length, repeatedly told him nothing would ever happen between them. She was an agent and she was just doing her job. That was hard to swallow. He decided to focus on something else, "Okay, Casey. Thank you for that." Not wanting to ruin the display he had just seen from the big man, he asked, "Where are we with the Lon Kirk thing?"

"Surveillance team is on him. Beckman and Graham have put us on hold for now."

"That sucks. Guess I'll see you at the Buy More later." And with that, Chuck started to walk away with a lot to think about.

"Hey, Chuck?" Casey called back.

"Yeah?"

"You tell anyone about this conversation? I'll kill you."

"What else is new?" He said waving the threat off as he resumed walking.

**-0-**

_Sunday_

_November 25, 2007_

_12:00 pm PST_

Chuck was at the Nerd Herd desk still thinking about what Sarah leaving meant. He had accepted the fact that their relationship was 100% fake. It hurt a lot, but not as much as the whole Jill fiasco had. First, he'd only known her for a few months. Second, he'd known she was CIA agent since their first date, which while real for him, he knew was fake for her. Third, she had rebuffed him at every turn and had even told him while under the influence of truth serum that there was nothing other than a cover going on between them. He had to give it to her: she was really good at her job. Even with all of that, he was still falling for her. Had she waited a while longer to leave, Chuck was sure she could have crushed him like Jill never had the power to. He wasn't mad at her though, not any more. Well, maybe a little, but ultimately, it was his fault he got his feelings hurt. He should have listened to what she was saying, but he was just too thick-headed. Even if he wasn't an asset, and even if she had gotten over Bryce so soon, there's no way someone who looked liker her would ever be with someone who looked like him. That had been wishful thinking on his part, and he was paying for it now. But he was determined not to let that turn into a repeat of five years prior.

No, what had him worried was what her leaving meant for him as the Intersect. If nothing else, she had kept him out of a bunker and with his family this whole time. That was something he would always be grateful for, but now she was no longer there to act as a buffer between him and the powers that be. _The powers that be tryin' to screw me over every chance they get._ Chuck snorted slightly as he found his thought amusing. He knew Casey was a good man, but he would follow orders, whatever they might be. And, he didn't seem particularly interested in helping Chuck too much.

If Chuck wanted to stay out of that bunker or worse, he would have to prove his worth. He would have to show he was useful. He would have to make himself indispensable, at least until he found a way to get the damned Intersect out of his head. Even if he had to come up with said way himself because he was sure the government wasn't just going to let its most valuable intelligence asset go. While mulling over all this in his mind, a single thought materialized: If Bryce Larkin hadn't gotten him kicked out of school to "protect" him, he would be equipped to handle himself right now. Instead, he still ended up with the Intersect in his head, courtesy of none other than Bryce, but with no training whatsoever with which to defend himself. An expendable asset if the situation called for it. Chuck was sure it wouldn't take much either, knowing his bosses. Hell, they'd probably order Casey to get rid of him if they thought they had a new Intersect without actually bothering to see if the damned thing even worked first. _Damn, he screwed me royally. Bastard._

**-0-**

_Sunday_

_November 25, 2007_

_3:00 pm PST_

The buzzing of his phone interrupted his thoughts. He picked it up to see a photo of Morgan on a boat with Anna and her parents. Chuck scanned over the image and noticed something in the background. Immediately he went to a laptop, transferred the image, and started enhancing it. He saw crates on the boat and the flash quickly came over him, "The plates are on Rashan's boat," he said to himself. That gave him an idea; a place to start showing what he could bring to the table.

He quickly made his way to Casey, who was about to close the deal on one of those grills he loved to push. "Hey, hey, we need to talk."

"Later. I'm about to move a Beastmaster."

"No, now." He gave Casey a furtive look that told him this was urgent business.

"Fine. Be right back," he told the customer beside him. "This better be good."

"Morgan sent me a JPEG from the Taiwanese attaché's yacht, I blew up the photo."

"Get to the point, Bartowski."

"I flashed. The counterfeiting plates are on Rashan's boat _with_ Anna and Morgan."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Look, I'm right about this. The _Intersect_ is right about this." Chuck was ready for Casey to protest, tell him they needed to inform Beckman and Graham first.

"Let's go." At Chuck's surprised look, he said, "I don't want to miss any gun play."

**-0-**

_Sunday_

_November 25, 2007_

_4:30 pm PST_

It had taken them an hour to get to Marina Del Rey.

Chuck and Casey ran out of the Vic straight to the edge of the harbor, only to find a gliding-by boat with Morgan at the bow, arms to the sky, pulling a _Titanic_.

_Aw... Morgan... really?_ No sooner had Chuck seen Morgan, than his eyes drifted to the side of the boat and landed squarely on the device attached to the hull, small light blinking. The flash hit, his pupils dilated, his eyelids alternated between open and shut, and the information poured into his conscious mind. "There's a tracking device on the ship. They're going to blow it up!"

"Kirk's got his money; he's going to bury the evidence."

They heard a bellow coming from the ship, "I'm king of the world!... King of the worl-ho-ho-hold!"

_Oh... buddy..._ thought Chuck as he looked on. Beside him, Casey let out a grunt of displeasure. "They're loading something onto Kirk's yacht."

"That's the missile launcher. Gonna follow them out and use it to take out the Taiwanese attaché's boat."

"The one with Morgan on it? Little buddy..."

**-0-**

_Sunday_

_November 25, 2007_

_4:58 pm PST_

As soon as they had figured out what Kirk's plan was, Casey called in the surveillance team to act as a distraction while he snuck onto the boat with Chuck. All hell broke loose with Kirk's security team taking on the NSA team. During the melee Casey got on the boat and started taking out the crew, unfortunately he followed them up to the steering cabin, and didn't notice Kirk go below deck. That particular move didn't escape Chuck however, and when he couldn't get Casey to turn back, he went after Kirk himself. When he reached the top of the stairs, he was greeted by the sight of Lon Kirk shouldering a missile launcher, preparing to use it. He saw Kirk pull the trigger and he felt the heat radiate as the missile rocketed between and past his legs, on its way to Chen's boat. Chuck rushed his way to the upper deck and picked up the remote Kirk had left behind in the chaos. He worked furiously to reset the missile's tracking system.

He tried to explain to Casey, "The rocket is guided by GPS software, all software can be reset."

"Hurry up," he commanded.

Chuck laughed triumphantly. "That's it. Ha ha! I can't believe that worked!"

A dubious look came over Casey as he saw the missile turn. "Chuck, where's the missile heading now?"

"I dunno know... I reset it," replied Chuck in a high pitch.

"Are you sure reset doesn't mean return to sender?"

Chuck's mouth fell open. "Oh man, oh- oh, oh man, oh man."

"Give it another target, away from us!"

"I need-I need another target first! With GPS coordinates..." A thought came to Chuck, "Casey, what about your car?"

A disbelieving look made its way to Casey's face. "No!"

"Come on! We're running out of time here; just tell me what the GPS coordinates are for the Crown Vic! Tell me Casey!"

"71477," he finally answered through gritted teeth. He gave a longing look at the Vic. "Aw!"

Chuck entered the coordinates, "Sorry, buddy."

The rocket screeched past them, and headed straight for the Vic; dropping down on it like a hammer, blowing it to smithereens.

"I hate this assignment," Casey growled out.

The sight of the fireball that, only moments before, had been his beloved Crown Victoria had Casey seeing red.

"I said I was sorry, right?" Of course, that did not appear to appease Casey. "It was the only way I could think of- I am so sorry!"

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

_**Author's Note:**_ I don't know how it read, but most of the dialogue in this chapter came straight from _Crown Vic._ This is why I was stuck for months. I've found that I really don't like using dialogue from the show. I don't think it works well with the way I like to tell things but I needed to do it. Anyway, there's one more scene with dialogue from the episode in ch. 3 and then I'm done with it.


	3. Chapter 3: Consequences Part I

_**Author's Note:**_ The first scene has some dialogue from the show; after that, it's all mine. I wasn't happy with the second chapter really, but I feel much better about this one. Hopefully, you'll like it.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

Chapter 3: Consequences

Part I

_Sunday_

_November 25, 2007_

_6:45 pm PST_

After placing a call to update Beckman, and instructing a clean up crew on what to do, Casey and Chuck borrowed on of the NSA SUVs and started the drive back to Casey's apartment for a debriefing with Beckman and Graham. There were things that needed to be addressed regarding the future of the Burbank operation. Casey would do as they ordered, but he really didn't want to harm Chuck. The kid may have been an untrained, undisciplined mess but he did his best and their team got the job done, they just proved that point with this latest mission. It cost him his Crown Vic, but they got Kirk... and throwing Chuck overboard was really gratifying; he'd calmed down enough to realize they'd had no other choice. Given that he didn't ask for any of this in the first place, Casey had a grudging respect for the way the nerd was handling it all. Not that he'd ever tell _him_ that.

Chuck was now wearing a borrowed jacket to keep himself warm after his impromptu dip in the ocean. Casey had only scowled up to this point. "Hey, Casey, listen, I'm really sorry about the whole-"

"Killing my _car_ thing?" Casey interrupted sharply. No reason he couldn't milk it.

"Yeah, that... again, sorry." Chuck looked it.

"She was my dream car."

"The Crown Victoria was you dream car?" Chuck asked disbelievingly, only to change his tone when he saw the shift in Casey's face, "And why wouldn't it be? Really beautiful... lines, I've-I've always found. I feel terrible about that, but it is the holidays, right? Which is a time for forgiveness." Chuck had to at least make some attempt to make it up to Casey. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Sure..." A little ray of hope started to shine deep inside of Chuck. "You can buy me a new car."

"Haaa!" _And_ then it was crushed. "You're totally serious... I-would you look at that..." Chuck turned to look out the passenger side window and nothing was spoken for the rest of the ride. Casey had a satisfied smirk on his face.

**-0-**

_Sunday_

_November 25, 2007_

_7:45 pm PST _

They'd made their way to Casey's apartment. Once again, they stood in his living room waiting for the connection to their bosses to be established.

"Congratulations gentlemen, on a job well done," began Director Graham.

"Yes, nice work Major; despite recent developments," she said, simultaneously ignoring Chuck's efforts and getting a dig in at Graham, "You have successfully completed your mission."

"Thank you ma'am," Casey answered, amused by the dig at the CIA's troubles, not so much by the one at Chuck.

Graham let out a small guttural sound. "Because of _recent_ _events_, as the General pointed out, we will be making some changes to the current operation."

Chuck was feeling resentful of the General's slight but suddenly he found himself intently listening to what his bosses were saying.

**-0-**

_Sunday_

_November 25, 2007_

_3:40 am EST_

Graham was angry, and General Beckman was loving it. She finally had something to lord over him. Walker had done her a favor by running. Maybe she could gain total control of the Intersect project now.

"Walker, _what the hell do you think you're doing?_ Get your ass to my office _immediately._" He hung up, after leaving a message.

"Didn't even answer her phone?" General Beckman said, hiding her smirk. "What incredible respect she has for you."

He growled and dialed Larkin next.

"Larkin," Graham barked into the phone.

"Yes, Director?" Bryce was feeling uneasy at getting a call from Graham so soon.

"Is Walker with you?"

"No, sir." Technically, he was telling the truth, but that unease was growing.

"Don't lie to me, _Larkin._ I know she left to meet you."

"Yes, sir. She agreed to help me with my mission, but she hasn't arrived yet."

"_She_ doesn't _decide_ anything! Neither of you do. You follow orders! When you do see her tell her she has exactly twenty-four hours to report to my office. If she doesn't, I will issue a burn order on her."

"Director, isn't that a bit-"

"Shut up! The only reason you still have this assignment is because I need you there, otherwise you'd be gone."

**-0-**

_Sunday_

_November 25, 2007_

_3:45 am EST_

The call was over and Bryce was left feeling cold. He had not expected this. When he asked Sarah to join him, he had not counted on this being his superior's reaction.

He knew if he let Sarah join him he'd be burned too. The Agency would cut all ties with him. He couldn't risk that. He wanted revenge on Fulcrum. He loved his job. He had ambitions.

He'd miss Sarah, but he needed to do this. He reached for his phone.

It started to ring before he could dial.

**-0-**

_Sunday_

_November 25, 2007_

_2:45 am CST_

Sarah had been on the road for seventeen hours. The first five, she was sure she had made the right choice. There was no doubt this was best for everyone.

The next five, doubt started creeping in, and thoughts of Chuck ran through her mind. She was now questioning her choice.

The five after that, her resolve slowly started to crumble. She kept driving, but more and more the choice she made was looking like the wrong one.

For the last two hours, she _knew_ she had made the wrong decision. She belonged in Burbank, that was where her assignment was; that was where Chuck was. Burbank was where her _life_ was. She made an impulsive decision to go with Bryce when she was in the middle of an emotional freak out she wasn't equipped to handle and now she didn't know how she could possibly face Chuck again. She knew the history between the two men; the guilt she felt as she thought about Chuck's reaction when he found out she left to join Bryce gripped her heart. So she kept driving, but it finally got to be too much. Her need to be back where she belonged overpowered the guilt she was feeling. She had to go back and face Chuck. She only hoped he'd forgive her.

Sarah was half-way through Texas when she made a u-turn on the empty road and pulled to the side. She would at least let Bryce know not to expect her.

She pulled out her phone and turned it on. She was shocked to see five missed calls from Graham. She saw the voice-mail notification, but decided to listen to it after she talked to Bryce. She knew she messed up and she would take the reprimand. She dialed the number.

"Sarah, where are you?" There was something off about his voice.

"Look, Bryce, I'm sorry but I'm not-" He interrupted her.

"Save whatever it is you were going to say. It doesn't matter. Has Graham called you?"

"Yes, but my phone was off. Listen, I'm not... wait, did he call you?" She wasn't expecting the Director to call Bryce. Why would he do that?

"Sarah," he hesitated, "he's livid that you left your assignment. He threatened to burn you if you don't report to his office within twenty-four hours."

She heard the words, but didn't seem to be able to comprehend. That couldn't be right. There was no way she would be burned over this, was there? Had her reasoning been so flawed? She felt herself trembling. She knew what it meant to be burned.

"Sarah? You still there?"

"Yeah..." she answered shakily.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I didn't think this would happen when I made that offer," he said, not sounding all that sorry. "Get yourself to Langley as fast as you can. Graham was serious about that deadline. Take care of yourself. Goodbye, Sarah."

The call was over. The life she found herself attached to was over. Chuck was over. A couple of tears escaped as she listened to Graham's message:

"Walker, _what the hell do you think you're doing?_ Get your ass to my office _immediately._"

The calls hadn't come in that long ago, she decided to call him and try to explain. Maybe she could still salvage the situation.

"Director, it's-"

"I know who it is," he snarled. "You have twenty-four hours to get to my office."

"Please, let me expl-"

"You heard me."

She sensed he was about to hang up, "Wait! Please, I need twenty-six hours. I'm driving and I won't be able to make it there in twenty-four."

"Twenty-six hours. One minute later, and you'd best hide somewhere I'll never be able to find you." The line went dead.

This time, she couldn't stop after a couple. No noise escaped her throat, but the stream of tears ran freely from her eyes as she made another u-turn and started her drive to Virginia once again.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

_**Author's Note:**_ This was a short one, only half of the original chapter because I haven't gone over the other half, but there's something I wanted to say. First: my schedule got all out of whack, so it'll take me a few days to get back into the swing of things. Because of that, I didn't have time to go over the full chapter, but I figure something is better than nothing. Second, I didn't have time to write _anything_ this weekend, for those of you waiting for the next chapter of _Recalled,_ it means it will be late this week, but I'll get it out as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4: Consequences Part II

_**Author's Note:**_ This took longer than I thought it would because I re-wrote the first part of it. I want this story to have a lighter tone and reading it over the first time I saw that it was actually darker than I wanted it. I guess that's what happens when you write two stories concurrently: some things are bound to bleed over. Anyway, here it is:

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

Chapter 4: Consequences

Part II

_Sunday_

_November 25, 2007_

_7:50 pm PST _

"Effective immediately, neither of you is to have any official contact with Sarah Walker," Graham continued. "We will be assigning you a new handler, one that can actually do her job."

General Beckman cut in, "Also, because Walker knows the location of your team, we will be relocating you."

Chuck voiced the first question that popped into his mind, "Relocating where?" He was fearful of the answer. _Not the bunker, not the bunker._

"A new state, complete with a new identity; say goodbye to your old life Chuck." Graham responded.

"What! What about my sister? I can't leave her behind! What do I tell her?" He shot out.

"Would you prefer protective custody?" Beckman asked with narrowed eyes. Chuck knew what that meant, he backed down.  
>"That's what I thought. Tell your sister nothing."<p>

He knew he wouldn't get anywhere arguing with the General, but there was no way he was abandoning Ellie like that. He'd also seen enough to know there was somewhat of a professional rivalry between Graham and Beckman. If there was ever a time for him to take a chance, this was it. They were primed for his influence. "Excuse me, General, Director?"

"What do you want, Bartowski?" answered the Director.

"I want to be trained. I want to be an agent." He said, completely serious.

"Out of the question," the General quickly answered.

"I see..." He was expecting that answer, so he shifted his tone and demeanor.

"See what?" Graham asked.

"Well, that the General is in charge now, obviously," he replied, shrugging.

"What?" Graham's eyes narrowed. "This is still a joint operation. We are both still in charge."

"How are you still in charge? Your agent's gone. Casey is the General's man. There's no CIA presence here. General Beckman's already made her stance clear on me becoming a CIA Agent without bothering to consult you. How exactly are you going to stop her if she wants to order Casey to take me and hide me away in some deep dark hole in the NSA's clutches?" He looked directly at Graham ignoring the General and kept goading. "I mean, I'm just an asset, right? Seems to me we're right back where we started: Whoever gets to me first gets to keep me, isn't that how it went? Except now, you have no players on the field."

Beckman saw the way Bartowski was trying to manipulate Graham: He was learning. She was impressed, and would be proud, if he wasn't hitting so close to the truth. She had to stop him. "Bartowski, stop talking your nonsense; Director, you know he's just trying to manipulate you, and undermine my authority because he didn't like the answer he got."

"Of course I know that. This isn't my first day on the job," he responded, affronted at the implication that he could be taken so easily. "However, it doesn't make what he's saying any less plausible, if not probable," he finished pointedly.

"You can't be seriously considering this?" Beckman was flabbergasted.

"Why not?" Chuck piped in. "I was always meant to be the Intersect Agent. If it hadn't been for the interference of Bryce Larkin, I would have gotten the training and become an agent years ago. Do you really expect the Director to let Bryce Larkin hand him yet another failure in the eyes of his superiors?"

The General's mouth twitched when she noticed Graham's reaction to the last. She'd reveled in Graham's disdain for Larkin earlier, but now it was causing her more problems than satisfaction.

"You want to be an agent, Bartowski? Consider yourself recruited." He was not going to give up his say in the Intersect Project. Larkin had been a pain in the ass long enough, he just had to put up with him a while longer.

Beckman shook her head in defeat; well, at least she could still use Bartowski, if not completely how she wanted. "Well played, Bartowski," she started, "Your team still needs to fill the spot left by Walker."

Casey, who had been quiet up to this point, spoke up, "Isn't it dangerous to bring in someone else, General?"

"While the CIA and, to a lesser extent, the NSA have been infiltrated by Fulcrum, we still have loyal agents, Major."

"Yes ma'am."

"This is Agent Forrest," Graham said, as a picture appeared on screen. "She's clean and will be taking over for Walker."

Chuck flashed and decided Agent Forrest was one beautiful but _scary_ woman. "Uh... Sir? Ma'am? If I may?"

"What now?" The General growled.

"I think I have a better use for Agent Forrest."

The General and Director looked at him expectantly and impatiently.

"Up 'til now we've waited for something to turn up and then reacted. I think it's about time we were proactive about the situation and take the fight to Fulcrum." They said nothing, so he continued. "It's time the intelligence agencies cleaned house. I propose that you send me all your personnel files, I'll flash on them and tell you who's Fulcrum. Put Agent Forrest in charge of the clean up. I flashed on her: she's more than up to the task."

They seemed intrigued by the idea. Casey had a smirk on his face: he was tired of waiting around for something to happen.

"She can interrogate the traitors; turn up other agents I may have missed, not to mention information on Fulcrum activities and bases. You can then send teams in to take them down. I'm sure Casey would love some gun play."

Casey grunted approvingly.

"That still leaves you a partner short," Graham reminded him, it seemed his idea was accepted.

"I have someone in mind, and we know she's not Fulcrum either."

"Who?" Graham asked.

"Agent Carina Miller." Chuck heard Casey's displeased growl.

"Not an option, she's DEA." Beckman responded.

"Offer her a job; we know she's a capable agent."

"She doesn't know CIA or NSA procedure; hell, she doesn't even follow DEA procedure, which she's been trained in. Why should we do that?"

"Okay, so she's a bit of wild card. We all know she's good at what she does and I'm willing to take responsibility for her. Once I have a talk with her, I think Casey will be able to handle things. She can learn procedure on the job."

"We'll take this into consideration; for now, go home and pack. We'll meet once last time tomorrow before you leave for training."

"What do I tell my sister?"

"Tell her you got a new job. You're leaving for training for the next six months and you'll contact her when you can," finished Graham, the monitor in Casey's living room went dark.

"Well, Moron, you've certainly done it now. I hope you know what you're in for, and you'd better have a plan to handle Carina or I'll make you regret ever suggesting her." Things were changing and Casey was good with that. He wouldn't have to deal with burning another asset and even though Walker had been a good partner, she had issues he was glad not to have to deal with anymore.

Now he just had to get through being partnered with Carina with his dignity intact.

**-0-**

_Monday_

_November 26, 2007_

_5:30 am EST_

Sarah sat waiting outside the Director's office. His secretary wouldn't start her shift until six. She had thought that Graham would be waiting for her but there didn't seem to be anyone in his office. She sat in the empty waiting room, exhausted; both physically and emotionally.

She had driven non-stop to make her deadline and she had let the tears flow until there was none left. There was no one in the car with her; she didn't have to hide her emotions. It was cathartic in a way she hadn't expected. She cried, it just wasn't all for Chuck. It was for everything she hadn't allowed herself to grieve for before: her lost childhood, the family that was taken away from her, her innocence, Graham's influence, the CIA's conditioning, her choices, her _life_. When it was over, she felt lighter than she had ever felt. A burden had been lifted and, suddenly, she didn't really care what Graham did, as long as she wasn't burned. For the first time in her entire career, she knew there were more important things in life than the CIA.

Maybe making her wait was part of her punishment, no matter; she would wait as long as she had to and accept whatever was coming to her. It was an unfamiliar feeling, this peace that seemed to have taken hold, but she welcomed it. Sitting there, by herself, in the quiet, she finally succumbed to the exhaustion she was feeling and fell asleep in her chair.

"Walker, my office, now." She was snapped from her sleep by Graham's curt voice as he passed by, not sparing her a glance.

She quickly got up and, as she started walking, she pulled out her phone and checked the time: 5:58. _He missed his own deadline._ Her head snapped up as he started to speak.

"Cameras, Walker. I told you, _you_ had to be here in twenty-six hours; I never said I'd be here when you arrived," Graham said when he noticed her checking the time. "Believe me, if you'd been late, we wouldn't be here having this conversation."

She said nothing as they entered his office.

He took his seat. "Sit down." Sarah took a seat, interlocked her fingers, and rested them on her lap. "You and Larkin have embarrassed me too many times," Graham was looking straight at her, disdain in his eyes. She resented his words after having delivered success on top of success to him, but she remained impassive. "If it wasn't for your past record, I would've burned you as soon as Beckman _informed_ me of your actions," he spat out, clearly angry over however Beckman had broken the news. "As it is, you're done as an agent. You haven't betrayed your country, but it's clear your allegiance lies with Larkin. The CIA has no room for divided loyalties. Goodbye." Graham shifted his eyes to some papers on his desk.

Sarah couldn't believe what she'd heard. "That's it? I get fired while Bryce gets off _scot-free_?" That she got fired didn't matter, that Bryce got no punishment angered her to no end, everything that led to this was his damned fault in the first place. "He blows up the Intersect, sends the data to a civilian, and when he returns he's welcomed back with open arms; I leave for seventeen hours and not only do I lose my job, but I'm threatened with a burn notice!" The peace she had been feeling was no longer around.

"Watch your tone, Walker. I can always make good on that threat," Graham bit back. "I still have use for Larkin; the same can't be said for you. As long as Fulcrum thinks he's the Intersect, they'll be too busy hunting him instead of Bartowski. For that diversion, I'll put up with him. As soon as that changes, however, he's gone." Graham was done.

Sarah understood, and if it meant that Chuck would be safer, she begrudgingly had to agree with Graham's decision. Having nothing left to say, she got up and started to walk out of Graham's office for the last time.

"Oh... and Walker?" He didn't bother to look up from his papers. "Say the slightest thing about any of your missions and I'll come after you for treason. Try to join Larkin or tell him anything I told you and I'll come after you for treason. Jeopardize the Intersect team in any way in an effort to help Larkin and I'll put a bullet in you myself. Get out."

Sarah clenched her fists as she left his office. Graham's secretary, who'd arrived in the meantime, jumped a little as Sarah slammed the door closed behind her.

She calmed herself down on her way back to her car. She thought about what she would do now. There was nothing holding her back. She could do whatever she wanted. The possibilities she came up with lifted her mood somewhat.

Her first stop: her Washington apartment. She hadn't really slept in over forty hours. She needed to get some rest, collect the few personal belongings she left behind and then she would drive back to Los Angeles and start making a new life for herself. The life she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

_**Author's Note:**_ So, Sarah's not gone from the story, but this is that last you'll see of her for a while. That shouldn't come as a surprise though. Also, small note: there's no insidious, big bad Beckman or Graham here, just people being people. The bad guys will be straight forward, no guessing necessary.

A couple of things have come up and it leaves less time for writing and reading (I'm behind on some of the stories I'm following too), so updates are going to be off the normal Monday/Tuesday schedule for the next week or two.


	5. Chapter 5: A Version of the Truth

_**Author's Note:**_ I don't even... Why would you bring back a character you know the audience _doesn't_ want back? I get misreading an audience's anticipated reaction, but if you _know_ the reaction is going to be bad and you do it anyway... I guess they didn't learn their lesson from S3. I mean, I've watched every episode of _Chuck_ to date and I know there are only 13 left, but with every interview Fedak gives I'm less and less inclined to watch.

Sorry, but I needed to just get that off my chest. Now, after what seems like forever, here's chapter 5:

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

Chapter 5: A Version of the Truth

_Sunday_

_November 25, 2007_

_8:10 pm_

Chuck closed the door to Casey's apartment behind him. He let out a breath. He was both amazed and relieved that his play had worked. As he stood still just outside Casey's door, he realized that his knees were trembling wildly. He looked to his hands and saw that they, too, were shaking. His high came crashing down. _Oh god_, he thought. _What the hell was I thinking!_ The volatility of the situation hit him. If it hadn't worked, he could've just talked himself into a bunker. He walked over to the fountain and sat down. He needed to calm down. He rested his elbows on his knees and dropped his forehead into his hands. He couldn't face Ellie if he was worked up. He put his gaze to the ground and calmed himself by thinking things through slowly.

_It's okay, I'm okay. They took the bait. I've bought myself time..._

**-0-**

_Sunday_

_November 25, 2007_

_8:25 pm_

As soon as he walked into the apartment he heard Ellie calling out to him. "Hey! You're just in time for dinner," she said, bringing a salad bowl to the table.

"Where's Devon?" Chuck said, noting Devon's absence at the table.

"Oh, he got called in, so it's just us," she said waving off the question. "Is Sarah coming over tonight? We still have some turkey left over, I know she liked it," Ellie went on absentmindedly.

"Uh... no, she's not," he started, a little downcast. "Ellie, Sarah's gone," he knew this would hurt Ellie too.

"Gone? Gone where?" She said as she stopped setting the table.

"D.C. would be my guess," he replied.

"Chuck, come on," she implored, "What's going on?"

He sighed and took a seat at the table. "We broke up— actually, that's not true. She just left without saying a word." He offered a pained smile. "Her old boyfriend showed up a couple of days ago to try to win her back. I guess it worked because she chose him." He flicked his gaze across the table to meet his sister's and waited to see what her reaction would be.

Ellie reached out and put both her hands over Chuck's. "Oh, Chuck," she breathed out sympathetically. "Are you sure?"

"She didn't answer any of my calls, and when I went to check on her, they told me she'd checked out," he explained. "So, I'm pretty sure," he said in a low voice.

"I'm so sorry, little brother," she said. "I honestly can't believe she would do something like this," she was shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's okay, El, really. I'm fine."

"Chuck," she intoned, not at all convinced.

"Okay, maybe not _fine_," he conceded. "I was really falling for her and, yeah, it hurts to have her just leave like that," _Especially to join Bryce_, he thought, "but this isn't like Jill," he said. "I've only known her a couple of months, and now that I think about it, I didn't know her all that well after all."

"Chuck, I know how much you liked her, this has to be hard on you. It's okay if you—"

"No, Ellie," he interrupted. "I'm not going spend all my time feeling sorry for myself. I'm not going to put you through that again," he contended. "I thought I had found something real with Sarah, I was wrong. I hate that it ended the way it did because I know how much you liked her too, but this time I'm going to pick up the pieces and start again."

Ellie had a soft smile on her face, "I did like Sarah," she admitted. "But you are my brother and I _love_ _you_," she emphasized. "I'm proud of you, Chuck, and I'll help you in any way I can." After a moment she added jokingly, "You know, there's some cute nurses that just started at the hospital..."

Chuck chuckled. "I think it's a bit too soon for that, plus I'm going out of town tomorrow so I'm not exactly going to be available."

"Out of town? Where are you going? And why didn't I know about this?" She asked, her face showing her confusion over the revelation. A thought came to mind. "Chuck, I know you said you were going to pick up the pieces but this is a little extreme, don't you think?"

"This has nothing to do with Sarah," he started. "Well... maybe a little. I do think some time away from the places that remind me of her will be good for me," he said. "But, mainly, I'm leaving tomorrow so I can train for a new job."

"I didn't know you applied for any new job," Ellie probed.

"I didn't. A rep for a tech company approached me at the Buy More a while ago and offered me a job," he explained "I kept turning him down because I wanted to see where things with Sarah went and I didn't want to be away from home, but now I think it's just what I need. So, I called the guy up and asked him if the offer was still good."

"Chuck, this seems like a hasty decision," she countered. "Don't you think you should take some time to think about it some more?"

"I have thought about it, a lot," he responded. "Honestly, the only reason I hadn't said yes was because of Sarah. Now that she's gone there's nothing holding me back. I know how you feel about me working at the Buy More." He squeezed Ellie's hand to stop her from speaking. "It's not where I pictured myself either," he continued. "This is a great opportunity for me. I'll finally be doing something we can both be proud of," he finished.

"I'll always be proud of you no matter what you do," she quickly spoke. "But, I'm glad you're finally moving on with your life and going after what you want," she smiled. "How long will you be gone?"

"Six months?" Chuck responded tentatively.

"What! _Six_ _months_?" Ellie's eyes narrowed. "Chuck, you can't be serious! Christmas is a month from now! That's family time!" Ellie was visibly upset. "Just where is this job? And what kind of a job needs six months of training anyway!"

"Uh... Ellie— Ellie, calm down," he urged. "The job is in LA, but I have to go train in New York because that's where their network is," he began to explain. "They're opening a branch out here and they need me to familiarize myself with the network so that I can set it up and manage it out here," he quickly offered. "They're really big on security; it's going to take me a while to get to know the system inside and out."

"You're missing _Christmas_!" She countered. "We've never not spent it together."

"I know," Chuck sighed, "and I'm really sorry about that, but I need to do this, Ellie." He pressed on. "We both know I can't spend the rest of my life at the Buy More, more importantly: I don't want to," he stated determinedly. "I'm not thrilled about not being home for so long, but it's only one time," he assured.

"I'm not happy about this, Chuck," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't see why you can't be home for Christmas."

"They're expanding their business, Ellie, and they have a schedule to keep. They're not going to change things just so I can spend the holidays with my family," he replied. "Think of it this way," he offered in appeasement. "You may not see me this Christmas or New Year's but... you'll _never _have to see Jeff or Lester again... hmmm?" Chuck tipped his head inquisitively.

Ellie stopped to consider what Chuck had just said. "No more Jeff or Lester?" She really didn't like the creepy duo.

"Or any other Nerd Herder," Chuck reassured.

"Morgan?" She raised an eyebrow. Morgan was more annoying with his crush on her than creepy, but still.

"Morgan's my best friend, El," Chuck said in defense of his friend.

"Yeah, I figured," she sighed. "I guess I can live with that," she finally relented. "_But, _I expect you to call both on Christmas _and_ New Year's Eve. No excuses, Chuck," Ellie said, leaving no room for argument.

"I'll try." Chuck responded, nodding his head in agreement.

"_No_... not _try,_" she said pointedly. "You _will_ call, Chuck." She crossed he arms once again.

Her glare was enough to get him to give in to her demand. "Okay, sis. I promise I will call." Now, he just had to figure out how he was going to swing that. He didn't think the CIA would be too receptive to the idea of him calling home just because his sister missed him.

"Good. Now, let's eat," she said as she went about setting out plates again. "Hey, do you think John would like to come over for dinner?"

Chuck was confused for a second by the shift in conversation. "You mean _Casey_?" His eyebrows raised in surprise. "Um, I don't know, I could go ask him?"

"Would you please? We have more than enough," she answered. "He really seemed to enjoy the food on Thanksgiving, and he's such a nice man. I think he'd appreciate the offer," she concluded.

_Casey, nice? Yeah, right..._ Chuck shook his head in disbelief as he made his way to the door. _Just what I need right now_, he thought as he remembered things were still awkward between them because of the whole blowing up his car thing.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry for the long delay. For those of you reading this story, I hope you're still interested and continue reading. I'll try not to take too long before the next update.


	6. Chapter 6: Transitions Part I

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, I did manage to get this out faster this time around. Here's chapter 6:

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

Chapter 6: Transitions

Part I

_Monday_

_November 26, 2007_

_9:45 am_

Chuck brought his suitcase out into the living room and set it down next to the door. As he took one last look around at the place that had been his home for the past five years, he thought back to his good-bye with Ellie earlier that morning.

**-0-**

_Monday_

_November 26, 2007_

_8:07 am_

Chuck woke up to the smell of bacon filling his room. His alarm had yet to go off. He sat up in bed, and remained there for a couple of minutes. He sighed as he began to reflect on recent events. Everything was going to change now. No more of Ellie's cooking in the morning. A small thing to focus on, but it represented something so much bigger. He inhaled deeply and steeled himself to face the day ahead. He got out of bed and went about getting cleaned up.

Chuck left the bathroom a while later and headed to the kitchen. He spotted Ellie sitting at the table in her scrubs. She took note of him and immediately started to tear up.

She got up from the table and walked over to him, giving him a crushing hug. "There's— there's breakfast... on the counter," she choked out before finally completely breaking down in her brother's arms. Chuck held her while she tried to compose herself. "I'm sorry," she spoke unevenly, "It's just... I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Ellie," he said sincerely. He felt the knot tightening in his throat.

"Eat some breakfast before you go," she said as she let go of him. "You should get one last good meal before you have to fend for yourself," she tried to joke. "I'll be right back; I'm just going to go fix my make-up." Chuck nodded as he watched her walk towards the bathroom.

Ellie came back out a few minutes later. She picked up her bag and walked back to the table where Chuck was now eating. "Good luck, little brother," she said as she leaned in to hug him. "Remember: Christmas and New Year's, I expect a call," she reminded as she placed a kiss on top of his head.

"I promise, Ellie," he said.

"I have to go," she said as she headed for the door. "But this is good, Chuck. It's really good," she said to reassure herself more than him. Just before she closed the door she called back, "Have fun, little brother!"

**-0-**

_Monday_

_November 26, 2007_

_9:47 am_

Coming out of his thoughts, Chuck picked up his suitcase once again and headed out the door towards Casey's apartment.

**-0-**

_Monday_

_November 26, 2007_

_10:00 am_

"Good morning, team," General Beckman started as the monitor in Casey's living room came to life.

"Good morning," Casey and Chuck chorused.

"Now, as we discussed yesterday, today is your last day in Los Angeles," Director Graham cut in. "Your flight leaves in two hours."

"Yes sir," they both spoke.

"You will be training at an off the books facility, your training officer will meet you there," Graham continued. "I've called in a special favor for this, Bartowski, _don't_ let me down."

"Major Casey, you will be providing the security for both the Intersect and the training facility." Beckman took over. "When necessary, we will call on you to help Agent Forrest, be sure the facility is secure," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

"As for Agent Miller, I've worked out a deal with her superiors," Graham spoke once again. "She's currently on a short-term assignment. As soon as that job is over, she's on loan to the CIA for as long as I see fit." Graham paused a moment. "If you can't get her under control, she's going right back," he warned.

"She is not to know about the Intersect," Beckman commanded.

"I understand," Chuck spoke to both his superiors. Casey nodded.

"Your first batch of personnel files will be waiting for you on the plane," Graham informed. "Get going." The screen turned black.

"Grab your stuff Bartowski, time to go."

**-0-**

Chuck put down the last of the files in the seat next to his and turned to face Casey. He picked out the four files he had set aside and handed them over. "Richard White: Fulcrum, John Stevens: Fulcrum, Dave Bell: Fulcrum, Dana Stone: selling classified information to the highest bidder," Chuck finished reporting what his flashes had found.

"I'll let Beckman know," Casey said as he pulled out his phone and dialed.

Chuck nodded. He turned back in his seat, closed his eyes and began to massage his temples. He had begun going over files shortly after take-off. He had looked at fifty files and had fifty left to go in the first batch, but the headache he developed during the process of flashing got to be too much.

Casey spoke up for the first time in several minutes. "Graham's sending Forrest in," he began. "They'll let us know what she can get from the Fulcrum traitors." Chuck nodded. "They're expecting the rest of the files to be done by tomorrow," he finished.

"Sure thing, Casey," Chuck responded. "But first we need to stop for some aspirin; my head is killing me from flashing so much."

Casey grunted in assent. "Next time, pace yourself, Bartowski."

Chuck decided that the best bet was to try to sleep the headache away; they did still have two hours of flight-time.

**-0-**

_Undisclosed Location, Virginia_

_November 26, 2007_

_8:43 pm_

After having driven around to make sure they weren't followed from the airport, Casey and Chuck entered an upscale neighborhood. They pulled up to a gated home; Casey flashed his badge at the security camera. The gates opened and he drove up the driveway. They pulled up in front of a mansion which Chuck was sure was the biggest he'd ever seen. Chuck and Casey got out of the car and went to get their bags out of the trunk. The front door slowly opened and out stepped a man a few years older than Casey but just as imposing, nonetheless. Wielding a shotgun, he spoke, "Well, who do we have here?"

"Major John Casey, NSA," Casey identified himself, once again holding out his badge for inspection.

"Charles Carmichael, Nerd Herd," Chuck offered up with a grin.

The older man took an appraising look at Chuck: the tall lanky build, the wild hair, the sunny disposition. He lowered the shotgun. "_You're_ my recruit?" he asked, clearly surprised at who his new trainee was. "I honestly can't see what's so special about you kid, but Graham pulled me out of retirement to train you, so you must be something special," he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hold on..." Chuck realized he didn't know this agent's name.

"Agent John Doe," the agent offered.

"Seriously? John Doe?" Chuck asked, raising an eyebrow, he was surprised by the lame attempt at a cover name.

"Like Carmichael is your real name," he countered. "Look here, I owed Graham; this is me paying him back. Once I whip you into shape, I'm gone and you never met me," he said seriously.

"Um... okay, Agent _Doe_," Chuck started again. "I've been in the field, I can do this. I've earned the chance. All I need is for you to teach me how to be an agent."

"Well, that's the plan, kid. I've got a job to do and I'll do it the best I can," he replied. "First thing's first: you're getting a haircut," he said shooting a disapproving look at Chuck's overgrown hair.

"What?" Chuck's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Casey smirked over a satisfied grunt. "Why?"

"Do you want to be an agent or not?" Doe inquired abruptly.

"Yes!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Then it's time you start acting like it. Grown men don't have the hairstyle of a ten-year-old," he admonished. "CIA Agents, _especially_, don't have the hairstyle of a ten-year-old," he added. "I suggest you take a picture if you're that attached to this look of yours because tonight, this version of Charles Carmichael ceases to exist," he said, gesturing over Chuck's form with a hand to make his point. "Come on, let's get inside."

**-0-**

In contrast with the mansion's luxurious façade, Chuck was surprised to find the inside was quite austere and functional. Most of the rooms were specifically designed with a purpose in mind: a gym, a communications and security room, and a shooting range on the ground floor, a track in the basement, and living quarters on the second floor. The only real luxuries Chuck could see were a finely decorated living room and kitchen at the front of the house. Why that was, he didn't know, but he guessed they were probably the remnants of the house's original layout.

After he and Casey had been given a tour, Casey went about assessing the existing security of the place.

"Okay, Carmichael," Doe said, "time for your haircut."

"Call me Chuck," he replied.

"If you want." Doe turned towards the stairs. "Follow me, Chuck. Let's get this over with."

**-0-**

Twenty minutes later, Chuck stood in front of a mirror, looking over his new short hair.

"Now, that's a look much more becoming of an agent," Doe assured. "Get some rest, Chuck. Tomorrow, you're going to show me exactly what you're made of," he said as he began to walk away.

Chuck kept staring at himself in the mirror. It was certainly a new look for him. He was changing, _they_ were changing him. He lowered his head and sighed. He promised himself that as much as they might change his outward appearance, he was not going to let the CIA change who he was inside. He would fight tooth and nail before he lost what made him Chuck Bartowski.

"Hey moron, quit checking yourself out, and get on the rest of those files," Casey spoke from the bathroom door.

Chuck looked into the mirror as he answered. "But I look so good, Casey. I'm like a freakin' Adonis!" he joked. "Okay... go ahead, you can check me out, you know you want to," he taunted. Casey growled disgustedly and walked away. A smirk came over Chuck's face; at least he could still mess with Casey. And, actually, he didn't look too bad, if he did say so himself.

**-0-**

"Hey, sunshine! Time to get up," Casey pounded on Chuck's door.

Chuck was startled awake. He looked to his iPod, which he was using as an alarm: 5:00 am. He blinked his eyes in disbelief and turned to look out the window, still dark. _Oh, god... so early... this sucks._

Chuck got up and headed to the bathroom. He came back to his room and paused at the doorway, taking a good look inside. It was nothing like his room at home. There were two steel bunk beds, two wooden trunks side by side at the foot of each bed, and nothing else. At least he had the room to himself.

Everything that was happening and would happen finally became real for Chuck; this really was the beginning of something new. He hoped he made the right decision.

**-0-**

"So, what's for breakfast," Chuck questioned as he entered the kitchen.

"Whatever you can cook up, pretty boy," Casey quipped.

"Ah, yes... we're back to the hair, then," Chuck said as he headed over to the refrigerator.

Doe walked in, shortly after Chuck. "Morning, gentlemen."

Casey grunted in acknowledgment.

"Good morning, Agent Doe." Chuck looked up from the pan he was working with. "Scrambled eggs?"

"Sure."

**-0-**

"Okay, Chuck," Doe began, as he reached for his pen and clipboard, "Time to show me what you've got."

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

_**Author's Note:**_ I'm going to try to get another chapter out before the end of the weekend, but I can't guarantee that I will. One more Chuck chapter, then we're back to Sarah for a chapter or two, for those of you wondering.


	7. Chapter 7: Unusual Suspects

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, now, I managed to get three chapters out this week. I'm going to have to think about Sarah's reintroduction a little, so this is it for the week. Plus, it's Sunday, so. Here's the chapter:

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

Chapter 7: Unusual Suspects

"Oh... god," Chuck groaned as he lifted his legs onto the couch and stretched out.

"Suck it up, Bartowski," Casey growled, "there's ice-packs in the freezer."

"Every one of my muscles aches, Casey," Chuck defended. "Which isn't fair because I didn't even know I had some of them!"

"Quit being a baby. I told you to stretch..."

**-0-**

"Bartowski, you should stretch before you start," Casey advised.

"Nah," he waved off the advice. "I'll be fine."

"Okay, Chuck," Doe said as he pulled up his stop-watch, "I'm going to have you run a mile as fast as you can."

Chuck looked around the track in the basement. "Okay... how many laps is that, exactly?" He inquired, not really sure of how big the track was.

"Six," Doe looked over at him, "whenever you're ready."

**-0-**

Chuck heavily jog-walked more than ran the last lap and came to a stop in front of Doe. He was panting and wheezing harshly, holding his sides. "Hurts... so... much," he wheezed out between breaths.

"8:36," Doe informed him as he wrote the time down. "I suppose it could be worse."

Chuck's vision darkened, red and blue squiggles swam to and fro. "I think I'm going to be sick," he quickly voiced before promptly vomiting on the track.

"Ugh..." Casey growled out disgustedly. "Here." He threw Chuck a water bottle.

Doe let out a deep breath. S_poke too soon,_ he thought.

Chuck fell backward to the ground a little disoriented. "Oh... I will _totally_ clean that up," he said after swishing some water to wash out his mouth. He then drank half the remaining water hungrily.

"You don't say," Casey responded, not pleased in the least.

**-0-**

"Up next: the pull-up bar." Doe led them into the gym for the next set of evaluations. "Do as many pull-ups as you can," he instructed.

"Piece of cake," Chuck walked to the bar. He rubbed his hands together and readied himself for a small jump.

"No jumping into the pull-up." Doe stopped him before he could jump.

"Idiot," Casey said under his breath.

"Okay, fine, no problem." Chuck grabbed the bar, palms facing away from him, and using all the strength he could muster, he started to pull himself up. He let out a harsh, shaky breath as his chin cleared the bar. He lowered his body slowly back down.

"One..." Doe counted.

Casey raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed, Bartowski," he began as Chuck tried for his second. "I didn't think—"

Chuck began flailing about, twisting his body to one side, then the other. He grunted as he tried to pull himself up once again. He tried to kick out with both feet, but he wasn't going anywhere. He let himself drop from the bar.

"Yeah... that's more like it," Casey finished.

"Well, at least you got one," Doe said as he returned to his clipboard.

"My arms are burning so bad," Chuck cried, shaking out his arms and rotating his shoulders.

"Stop complaining. That was nothing,"

**-0-**

"Okay, Chuck," Doe moved on to one of the mats. "Let's see how many push-ups you can do in— Let's see how many push-ups you can do," he reconsidered.

Chuck lowered himself onto the mat. "This really sucks," he groaned out as he got in position.

"What did I tell you?" Casey reprimanded.

"Okay, Chuck. Start when you're ready." Chuck lowered his body to the ground and pushed up. "One... two...three... four..."

**-0-**

"Fifty..." Chuck turned over abruptly and landed with his back to the mat. "Fifty it is." Doe tipped his pen.

Chuck was out of breath. "Fifty? Awesome!" He exclaimed before quickly adding, "Need water..."

Casey grumbled quietly.

**-0-**

"Okay, this is the last thing before we break for lunch. Give me as many sit-ups as you can," Doe said as he pointed to the mat with his pen.

"Sit-ups, got it," Chuck nodded and quickly went down to the mat.

"One... two..."

**-0-**

"Sixty," Doe finished as Chuck stopped.

"Okay," Chuck breathed out. "I'm seriously ready for that break now."

"Go ahead," Doe tilted his head towards the kitchen. "You have a meeting with Graham after lunch; we'll finish up the assessment after."

"Weakling," Casey coughed out.

"Whatever, dude," Chuck said as he got up. "I've earned my lunch today and I'm going to enjoy the hell out of it."

**-0-**

Doe had excused himself after lunch. Chuck and Casey headed to the communications room for a conference with the General and Graham.

"Agent Forrest has interrogated the analysts Chuck flashed on," Graham informed them. "They were low level and didn't know much beyond the agents they relayed information to; we suspect it's much the same with others."

"We've put out a story about them being reassigned," Beckman took over. "Any other analysts you flash on will be put under surveillance. For now, we've decided to move against field agents instead. It'll be easier to take them out of the equation without alerting Fulcrum of what's happening."

"Hopefully, by the time they figure it out, they'll be too weak to do anything about it," Graham added. "That being said, you're going to have to work through the files quicker, Chuck."

As if he wasn't already working as fast as he could. Chuck bit his tongue, choosing to nod instead.

"The next batch of files will be printing out right after this meeting," General Beckman said and moved to end the meeting.

As soon as the General's side of the screen went dark, Chuck spoke up to stop Graham before he could end his connection. "Excuse me, Director?"

"What it is, Bartowski?" He said, his arm still extended towards the monitor.

"About Agent John Doe," Chuck started apprehensively.

"Is that the name he fed you?" Graham smirked. "What about him?"

"I haven't been able to flash on him," Chuck explained. "I thought I should let you know... just in case," he stammered. "Since I'm checking everyone out... and he's your friend."

"He's not my friend," Graham scowled. "And the reason you haven't flashed on him is because he's not in the Intersect."

"I thought everyone was in the Intersect," Chuck questioned.

Casey was suddenly interested in the conversation taking place.

"You thought wrong," Graham bit back. "You know everything you need to know about him. Leave it alone." With that, the screen went blank.

"The hell was that?" Casey turned to Chuck.

Chuck shrugged, eyebrows still raised in confusion from the reaction he got. He stood up and started walking towards the printer to collect the files.

**-0-**

"Almost done, just one last thing left to go," Doe said as they made their way to the bench press. "Let's see how much weight you can press."

"Oh... goodie," Chuck said half-heartedly.

"We'll start with fifty-four pounds and go from there," Doe said. "Major, will you assist me with this one?"

Casey nodded and moved to grab a couple of five pound disks.

Chuck took his place on the bench and flexed his fingers as he adjusted his grip on the bar. "Okay, I'm ready."

Casey moved behind the bench and hovered his hands over the barbell. "Ready."

"Okay, Chuck, go ahead," Doe nodded. "Try for five reps."

Chuck began to lift the bar until his arms were fully extended, then brought the bar back down to his chest.

**-0-**

"Good. Now, Major, will you add ten more pounds," Doe motioned to Casey. Casey switched out two of the five pound disks and replaced them with two ten-pound disks. "Go ahead, Chuck," he said after Casey got back in position.

Chuck once again gripped the bar and started to push up. He pushed half-way up before he couldn't go any higher. "Ug... I can't," he struggled to get out.

Casey moved in and lifted the bar from Chuck's hands.

"Seventy-four pounds," Doe called out the previous amount of weight. "Well, that's... better than forty-four, at least," he said as he wrote down the number. "Congratulations, Chuck."

"I passed?" Chuck questioned excitedly.

"_No_... but you are the most out of shape recruit I have ever seen." Chuck's grin fell into a frown.

Casey snorted from beside Chuck.

"Don't worry, though, we'll fix that soon enough." Doe paused for a second. "This is it for today. I know Graham has sent an assignment for you to complete, so I'll see you at dinner."

**-0-**

Chuck walked out of the kitchen to find Casey and Doe sitting across from each other, having a conversation in the living room. The shower he had taken earlier had helped but after sitting relatively motionless in a chair, going through the files, his muscles were beyond sore. "Hey, guys, ready for some dinner?"

"I could eat."

Casey got to his feet. "I'm going to go do a security sweep first and then I'll join you."

Doe waited until Casey closed the door behind him before he called out to Chuck. "Chuck, come here a moment," he said calling him back into the living room. "Sit down."

Chuck sat down on the couch and looked over at Doe. "What's up?"

He sighed heavily. "Look, don't take this the wrong way, but what the hell are you doing here?" He started. "I mean, you don't spend as much time as I did doing this job without getting to be pretty good at reading people and you, my friend, have no business in this kind of life," he said, pointing at Chuck. "You should be out there, living life, starting a family with a good woman, working a nice, safe white-collar job," he added. "Not getting yourself involved in any of this crap."

Chuck nodded solemnly in acknowledgment. "Believe me, Agent Doe, I happen to agree with you one-hundred percent. Doing this wasn't exactly my first choice," he responded. "Actually, I didn't really have much of a choice," he said, smiling sadly. "Not unless I wanted to be locked away from the world... or die."

"Ah," Doe responded, an understanding look on his face. "The government's still up to its old games." A change in demeanor came over Doe. "Okay, kid. Since you don't have much of a choice in this, I suppose I don't either. We're going to give Graham exactly what he wants," he said. "You are going to become the best agent you can possibly be."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Chuck spoke, "but I wouldn't get my hopes up too high."

"Agents aren't born, Chuck, they are molded by the Agency," he stated. "Trust me when I say: it will hurt... a lot, but if you give me everything you have, I will turn you into a bigger pain in the ass for Graham than I ever was, a little reminder that you can't just play with people without expecting a little pay back," he smirked.

"Wow," Chuck replied with raised eyebrows. "Not that that doesn't sound appealing, but should you really be talking like that, especially with all the cameras around?" Chuck was uneasy with having this conversation while also being recorded.

"That's nothing I can't take care of," he waved off. "I know Graham acts like he and the government have all the control, but that's the furthest thing from the truth." He leaned forward in his seat. "They try to condition or intimidate people into doing things their way, but there are ways of dealing with them." Chuck could do nothing but nod. "I might just teach them to you, if you prove yourself. It never hurts to have an ace up your sleeve."

"You're not like the other spies I've met," Chuck shared. "They don't question anything, you on the other hand..."

"I'm not a spy, period," he correct adamantly. "Haven't been for a long time, and I learned the hard way to question orders."

Chuck wanted to ask more but Casey walked in at that moment. Both men looked over as he walked in.

"Everything good?" Doe asked.

"Yeah. I thought we were having dinner?" Casey was suspicious of Doe after the conversation with Graham earlier. "What were you two talking about?"

"Unlike some other people I know," Chuck started. "Agent Doe here was just making sure I didn't over do it today," he said as he let out a groan. "Oh, god."

"Suck it up, Bartowski," Casey growled, "there's ice-packs in the freezer."

"Every one of my muscles aches, Casey," Chuck defended. "Which isn't fair because I didn't even know I had some of them!"

"Quit being a baby. I told you to stretch," he said as he looked over at Doe. "Don't coddle him, he needs to toughen up."

"I know how to do my job, Major," Doe curtly replied.

Casey grunted as he made his way to the kitchen. "I'm eating with or without the two of you."

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

_**Author's Note:**_ I just got caught up with the first half of _Doctor Who_ S6 and holy crap! _The Almost People_ and _A Good Man Goes to War_ are so good. Can't believe I didn't watch this the first time around. Anyway, school starts up Monday and it's looking like I won't have time to write much. So, a next update for any of my stories will probably be next weekend at the earliest.


	8. Chapter 8: The Return

_**Author's Note:**_ You guys are **AWESOME**. You know who you are. Thank you for your help. That made my day. Seriously. There was a delay with this one because, frankly, I didn't know how to write Sarah and Ellie. I know how to write them in relation to Chuck, but not the two of them individually. I hope I came up with something acceptable:

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

Chapter 8: The Return

_Thursday_

_November 29, 2007_

_2:35 pm_

Sarah walked back into her old hotel pulling her suitcases behind her. For now, it would do as a temporary home. After having stopped to rest on her way back to Los Angeles a couple of times, she had driven for the last twelve hours straight. She had been a bundle of nerves the entire time, wanting to race her way back one second, not being able to step on the gas the next.

Thoughts of what she could possibly say to Chuck racing through her mind the entire time. She'd desperately wanted to call him from her apartment to try to explain, so much so that she'd rushed out and gotten a pre-paid phone, she'd had to turn in her Agency issued one. But every time her finger hovered over the call button, she couldn't bring herself to press it, instead choosing to throw the phone back onto the bed. She didn't know what she could say for one, and two, there was nothing stopping Chuck from hanging up on her, if he even answered in the first place. She decided that waiting until they could be face to face was the best option. That way, she could force him to listen to her... if she needed to.

**-0-**

_Thursday_

_November 29, 2007_

_2:50 pm_

As soon as Sarah put her bags down in her room, she pulled out her cell and dialed Chuck's number from memory. She couldn't wait any longer: she'd find out if he was at work or at home and head on over. Instead of him picking up though, all she got was a "number no longer in service" automated message. She dialed Casey next and the same message greeted her once again. She was frustrated. Of course, they'd changed their numbers. She'd have to go find him the old fashioned way but, first, she needed to clean up. She opened up one of her suitcases pulled out some clothes, a towel, and small bag, then headed to the bathroom.

**-0-**

_Thursday_

_November 29, 2007_

_4:37 pm_

Sarah squeezed into the first parking space she spotted in the crowded lot. That was one more reason to dislike the holidays, annoying shoppers keeping her from talking to Chuck. She quickly got out of her car and made her way to the Buy More entrance. She stood just inside the doors and scanned the floor for any sign of Chuck. After not being able to spot him, her gaze turned to the two men manning the Nerd Herd desk. Jeff and Lester weren't her first choice to approach but seeing as Morgan was nowhere to be found, she really didn't have much of one. Sarah was half-way to her destination when Big Mike stepped out of his office, donut in hand. Immediately, she changed direction and headed for him instead.

"Big Mike?"

"Blondie?" He pulled the donut from his mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Chuck. Is he working today?"

"Bartowski quit," he said woefully. "Came in here a few days ago saying he was giving his two-week notice and taking his unused vacation days, haven't seen him since. Who's going to keep these freaks at bay now, huh?" He leaned in and whispered. "They scare me, Blondie." He bit nervously into his donut and walked away.

"Hey, Big Mike?" She called out. He turned to look at her. "What about John Casey?"

"Don' kno'," he mumbled through a full mouth, "hasn't bothered to show for his shifts." He turned back around and kept walking.

Sarah turned to walk out, completely perplexed. What had happened in such a short time that had caused Chuck to quit and Casey to stop showing up? A thought wormed its way out, along with a feeling of dread. What if they'd thrown him in a bunker? She was the one that fought to keep him out of it in the first place, when she left, she also left Chuck with no one in his corner. She left him vulnerable in more ways than one... what had she done? Why hadn't she thought of this before? She'd been so caught up in her own problems she never once considered the consequences for Chuck. She raced out of the Buy More, her heart was threatening to burst out of her chest. She looked over at the Wienerlicious: closed up. Sarah jumped in her car and sped off towards Echo Park. Ellie would be able to tell her something.

**-0-**

_Thursday_

_November 29, 2007_

_5:45 pm_

Ellie was just headed out for her shift at the hospital. It didn't start for another three hours but she wanted to have dinner with Devon in the cafeteria first. She'd just locked the door to the apartment. She looked down as she put her keys into her purse and started to turn around when she was startled by the sudden appearance of somebody right behind her.

"Ellie—"

"Ah!" She jumped; her heart was racing with fright.

Sarah winced at the high pitched shriek and immediately regretted sneaking up on her. "Sorry," she offered politely.

Ellie put a hand to her chest, trying to calm herself down when she saw no danger. "Sarah?" Ellie registered who was standing in front of her. "What are _you_ doing here?" She said bluntly.

"I'm looking for Chuck." Sarah smiled sweetly. "He went and changed his number on me." She never saw the slap coming.

Ellie gasped. "Oh my god!" She brought her hands up to cover her mouth. "I am so sorry!"

Sarah was seeing stars; she'd never been slapped that hard before. She looked on, stunned, at Ellie Bartowski. She didn't try to alleviate the throbbing from her cheek. She didn't move an inch, not even to wipe the tears that escaped her eyes from the pain.

Ellie saw the rapidly developing hand-shaped bruise on Sarah's cheek and was mortified. "Oh god," she scrambled to dig through her bag and retrieve the house keys. "Sarah... I didn't mean to—Oh god... what did I do..."

Sarah managed to overcome the shock but she was still thrown by Ellie's behavior and more than a little hurt that the other woman would treat her so harshly. "This was a bad idea," she said turning to leave. "I—I should go." She needed to put some distance between them.

"No, wait!" Ellie's hand shot out and pulled Sarah back. "Let me take a look at that bruise first, it's the least I can do."

If she was anyone else but Chuck's sister, Ellie wouldn't have still been standing. "I don't think that's such a good idea," she said, trying to keep calm and under control.

"Please?" Ellie pleaded. She was feeling horrible about what she'd done.

There was a reason she had come over in the first place and now she had leverage: Ellie was clearly filled with remorse. She would feel compelled to tell her what she wanted to know. Sarah took in a deep breath and released it. She finally nodded and silently followed Ellie in after she'd opened the apartment door.

"Please, sit," Ellie said as she kept walking further into the apartment. "I'll be right back."

Sarah sat down and brought up a hand to touch her cheek, flinching slightly at the added pressure. A small, sly smile worked its way onto her face: That was a hell of a slap. Ellie could really do some damage if she was properly trained. She heard footsteps coming closer and quickly put on a blank expression.

Ellie placed her first aid kit on the coffee table and took a seat next to it. "May I?" Sarah gave a slight nod but kept her expression stoic. Ellie grabbed Sarah's chin gently and turned her face so she could examine the affected area. "Okay, it's not as bad as I thought." She pulled out a small tube. "This will help reduce the size of the bruise," she said as she applied the ointment. "I'm sorry about slapping you. I shouldn't have done that... no matter how much of a bitch you were to my brother," she added unflinchingly.

Sarah's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"No, I won't," Ellie said as she went about applying an even layer of cream over Sarah's bruise. "He told me what happened between you two. How you just left him and didn't even have the decency to break up with him." She shook her head indignantly. "I mean, my god, Sarah, you know his history. Ignoring his calls for days on end and leaving without a word? And with your ex no less? I really thought you were better than that... I guess I was wrong," she said sadly.

Of course he told his sister, Sarah thought. At least Ellie didn't know who that ex was or a bruise would have been the least of her problems. "I— that's not— it's not— what I mean is," she struggled to come up with a reasonable explanation before finally sighing in defeat. There was no way she could explain without telling her things Chuck would definitely not appreciate his sister knowing. "I have no excuse," she finally said. "I made a mistake... a big one. Maybe the biggest I've ever made," she admitted as she thought about how messed up things were now. "Nothing happened with my ex, I swear to you," she said as earnestly as she could. "I got caught up in a moment and acted foolishly thinking I could recapture the past but I realized Chuck is what I want," she assured. "I just hope he can forgive me and give me another chance."

"Well, that's going to be a little hard," Ellie said, packing up her kit.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked quickly.

"Chuck's gone."

"What? When? Where?" She started to panic.

"He left Monday," Ellie replied as she got up and started walking to the kitchen. "Got a new job and had to go to New York for training." That was obviously not the truth, Sarah knew. There was no way Graham or Beckman would allow that. "Won't be back for six months." She started wrapping some ice cubes in a small cloth towel. "I still don't get why he had to go all the way over there," she said as she started back.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am, he told me himself," she answered, affronted, "said he needed some time away from the _memories_."

The dig didn't go by unnoticed but that wasn't what Sarah cared about. If Chuck had been thrown in a bunker, he wouldn't have had the chance to say good-bye to his sister. This was something else. She didn't think six months was enough time to turn Chuck into an agent but she wouldn't put it past Graham to try. That meant they would force him to change, for the worse. This was her fault. She'd failed him once, she wouldn't fail him again. She wouldn't abandon him this time. Whatever they turned him into, she would be there for him. The coldness of the ice on her cheek snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Twenty minutes on, twenty off, for the next two days," Ellie told her. She checked the time. She'd wasted enough of it and she'd been as hospitable as she was going to be. "Sorry you wasted your time," she said as she got up, "but as you can see, you're too late."

"Not yet, I'm not," Sarah argued. Ellie quirked an eyebrow. "You said he'd be back in six months, I plan to be here when he gets back," she explained.

"Sarah, come on." The idea sounded absurd to Ellie. "You obviously don't care enough about him to not leave him the first chance you got, do you honestly expect me to believe you're going to stick around for six months when he's not even here?"

"I don't care what you think," she retorted. "I'm going to wait for Chuck, I'm going to ask him for another chance, and I'm not going to screw it up this time."

Ellie shook her head as she picked up her purse once again. "Suit yourself," she shrugged. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work."

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry if it seems like I pointed out the date too many times in this chapter but, trust me, as the story progresses and you see that you're following Chuck and Sarah along different time-frames, it's going to make things less confusing when they meet again. I'm a little under the weather right now, so it's hard to concentrate on writing; that means the _Spirits_ update is getting pushed to later in the week. Also, if I had $300, I would so be at Chuckfest. Oh, well.


End file.
